


The Truth is Rarely Pure and Always Contains Spoilers

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter-Black, My friend was annoyed with me and was like, and something in my brain was just like, and stuff, because that's hella no, but i'm not sure?, can wizards even work voicemail like woah, full of anger and rage, i'd send you a frick fracking voicemail, if you ever did that to me, this also might be a headcanon somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that things haven't worked out this summer as well as we had hope, what with you being at your Aunt and Uncle's again, and i know that someones tying to kill you (again) (oh please, don't give me that look, you know its true) </p>
<p>But Harry. Harry Potter. Harry James fucking Potter-Black you utter bloody prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Threats of Grievous Bodily Harm - Sent With Love

\---

Dear Harry,

I know that things haven't worked out this summer as well as we had hope, what with you being at your Aunt and Uncle's again, and i know that someones tying to kill you (again) (oh please, don't give me that look, you know its true) 

But Harry. Harry Potter. Harry James fucking Potter-Black you utter bloody prick. 

I would have understood if you had been upset with me, but this? This is a line, I am drawing a line right now, this is the moment, this is it! 

If you ever, and do not cross me Potter-Black, because I mean it, spoilers are nothing to joke about! I HADENT EVEN STARTED THE SECOND BOOK! NEVER MIND READ THE ENDING OF THE FIRST ONE! 

Potter-Black, make no mistake, I will banish your bones and then I'll force you to regrow them all over again so I can break them if you ever think of sending me such an awful howler ever again. I'm sure Professor Snape will have not issue with keeping any pain reliving potions away from you until I've got may hands on you, and even then I wouldn't hold my breath for his help. 

Love, 

Hermione

P.S. Did you really have to send it as a Howler?

\---


	2. Run While You Still Can, Just Go

\---

Harry,

I don't really know what that Howler was all about mate, or what Hermione was shrieking about but I'd run if I was you. 

It was nice knowing you and all that but after seeing that look on her face I think I should be running to hide in the mountains with you and I didn't do anything wrong! 

But seriously mate, Hermione's out for blood! If you survive the rest of the summer and can face her wrath then it'd be the most amazing thing you'd have lived through yet.

\- Ron

P.S. I'll show you the memory when her yelling isn't still echoing in my ears because bloody hell, like i said mate, pure fury. 

\---


End file.
